


When You Promised

by Vixx_ChickBap



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Angst, Cook/Servant Taekwoon, Fake Character Death, Forbidden Love, M/M, Murder, Prince Hakyeon, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixx_ChickBap/pseuds/Vixx_ChickBap
Summary: 'Hakyeon, you can't... you can't just leave me.' Hakyeon hates the hurt and saddness that he had hear in his lover's voice, and it kills him to know that he had been the one to put that tone there. The elder of the duo quickly looks around their surroundings to see if someone was close by that could be a danger to them, so when he sees nothing he moves forward and takes the younger's hands into his own and presses a gentle kiss to the knuckles. 'I'm sorry, my love. But I'll return, I can promise you that I'll return.'Hakyeon's voice is laced with a such promise that he will return to his loved one, and Taekwoon finds himself believing every word that is falling passed Hakyeon's lips. The other's eyes are so sure and calm, he shows no hints of lying but Hakyeon wasn't the time to fool him. 'They are beginning to suspect us, Taekwoon. They would hang you for sleeping with a royal, I refuse to let that happen to you.' That was the problem with their hidden relationship, Hakyeon was the Prince and Taekwoon was nothing more than a servant that the Kingdom will not hesitate to disponse of if a royal was 'at risk'.'I'm going to make some plans, tie up some loose ends and then return to you.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to wattpad and Aff  
> Please do let me know what you think because I've never written something like this before.  
> Also, hey bottom!taek, sorry. But there isn't that smut in this story anyway, it's brief.

'Hakyeon, you can't... you can't just leave me.' Hakyeon hates the hurt and saddness that he had hear in his lover's voice, and it kills him to know that he had been the one to put that tone there. The elder of the duo quickly looks around their surroundings to see if someone was close by that could be a danger to them, so when he sees nothing he moves forward and takes the younger's hands into his own and presses a gentle kiss to the knuckles. 'I'm sorry, my love. But I'll return, I can promise you that I'll return.'

Hakyeon's voice is laced with a such promise that he will return to his loved one, and Taekwoon finds himself believing every word that is falling passed Hakyeon's lips. The other's eyes are so sure and calm, he shows no hints of lying but Hakyeon wasn't the time to fool him. 'They are beginning to suspect us, Taekwoon. They would hang you for sleeping with a royal, I refuse to let that happen to you.' That was the problem with their hidden relationship, Hakyeon was the Prince and Taekwoon was nothing more than a servant that the Kingdom will not hesitate to disponse of if a royal was 'at risk'.

'I'm going to make some plans, tie up some loose ends and then return to you.' Taekwoon is listening to the elder male so intently, like he was hanging off every word that the elder said to him like it was his law. 'And once I return to you, we'll leave far from here. Where me being with you will have no conceqences.' Taekwoon can't help but smile bitterly at the idea, because what were the chances of a place so temping ever being real? It seemed to good to ever be true, a place where no ridecule would ever befall them. 'Is a place such as that even real?' Hakyeon smiles softly at him as he lifts a hand to cup his loved one's chin, softly forcing him to meet his gaze. Taekwoon is able to see nothing but love ad adoration in the elder's eyes, and that is why he continues to constantly fight for them. Because Hakyeon truely loved him.

'Any place where I can be with you is good enough for me.'

Taekwoon is so stunned how someone so high up on the foodchain could have ever noticed a simple cook, someone who shouldn't have been noticed by anyone let alone to Prince himself. There was no qualities about him that were so amazing for Hakyeon to notice, their meeting just simply happened when Hakyeon sneaked into the kitchen at midnight for a snack. Taekwoon finds himself softly smiling at the memory of Hakyeon's face being caught.

'Uh, you're highness? Excuse me for asking, but, uh, what are you doing?' Taekwoon was still covering his duties in the kitchen, cleaning up the many dishes that take him hours every night with the little help that he had. The young man that he was talking to turned around and quickly closed the cooler with a light flush on his cheeks at having been caught eating between his meals. 'Oh, uh. H-Hi.' He says as he scratches the back of his head with the clear nervousness that Taekwoon honestly can't help but find himself laughing at. This Prince was enduring and nothing like he though of him. 'Don't worry, you're highness, eat all you want. It isn't like I'll say anything.'  
Prince Hakyeon smiles and laughs as he pulls out something that Taekwoon doesn't see because he turned his attention back to washing down the kitchen surfaces and sinks. 'What's your name?' The Princes asks out of no where as he jumps up onto one of the benches to sit on, eating a slice of bed that he had picked out. 'My name?' Taekwoon repeats, simply because no one has ever cared enough to know what his name was, Hakyeon was the first to question him. 'Yeah, your name. What is it?' The smaller male repeats as he cocks his head to the side, a small frown on his face.

'I'm Taekwoon, your highness.' He replies and Hakyeon nods his head as he breaks off half of the remainder of the bread and holds it out towards Taekwoon with a kind smile on his features. At first Taekwoon shakes his head to decline the offer of food, but Hakyeon rolls his eye as he jumps down from the bench and just literally shoves the slie into Taekwoon's mouth with a laugh. Whatever Taekwoon had tried to say wth muffled with the bread in his mouth, looking at Hakyeon who was too busy laughing but it wasn't unkind, Taekwoon was able to tell. Don't decline food, I know it isn't that fairly distribted between lower classes.'

For the duration of that sentence, Hakyeon's tone was saddened and hard a clear sign that he was angered by what he knew. 'Thank you.' Taekwoon says as he chews on the food, and despite it being such a small thing that the Prince had given him he was more than thankful for the kindness.

Taekwoon is brought back to reality by Hakyeon blowing on the tip of his nose with a cheeky chuckle, Taekwoon flinching and rubbing his eyes in return. 'Yeonnie.' He whined in response, the Prince laughing before he kisses his loved one's forehead affectionately. 'Where did your mind wonder off to, Angel?' He questions, curious as to what had made Taekwoon zone out like he had. 'When we first met. In the Kitchens.' At the mention of the event that happened, Hakyeon laughs once more as he nods his head, he remembers that clearly.

'You promise to return, you promise?' Taekwoon quickly changes the subject back to ther original topic, because he needs to know that he isn't going to lose the love of his life. 'Please promise me, please.' Hakyeon can hear the desperation in Taekwoon's soft voice and can see the tears that are burning in his pretty eyes. 'I swear to you that I will return, and once I do we can be together without being scared.' They both adored the idea of that, of being able to show affection without the fear of one of them being hurt for who they loved. It was mostly the fear on Taekwoon's behalf because nothing bad would befall the Prince if the King or Queen were to find out. Taekwoon, on the other hand, would be hung without the remorse of the rulers, but it would destroy Hakyeon if something happened to him.

'Three days. I'll return to you in three days and we'll leave here forever.'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

On the first day Taekwoon has his belongings packed like Hakyeon requested of him before they went their seprate ways. His suitcase lay in the corner of his room with a bag laying on top, he didn't have much to begin with due to what class he was. Servants never had anything of importance and it wasn't like that would be different just for him. All he had were clothing and a box of necklaces and dead and shrivelled rose petals that his mother gave to him before his entire family was slaughted right in front of his eyes.

That was one of the reasons that Taekwoon stopped trusting other people before Hakyeon walked into his life. He had seen his mother and sisters brutually assulted and murdered, his father deaten to death before he was set on fire. Taekwoon isn't sure why or how he survived that night, but it wasn't like he come out perfectly well. The mental scars he has from that night are too great, it often lead to him waking up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat and with a scream. On the night that Hakyeon was able to stay in his chambers the elder would hold him so close and make promises that things were okay.

Hakyeon was always able to calm down Taekwoon when he ran fingers through his hair and pressed kisses to his face until Taekwoon returned back to his normal state. But after those nightmares Taekwoon would always break down into sobs as he begged for his family to come back. Hakyeon found feel tears burn in his eyes on those night that this did happen, because Taekwoon was so hurt from the actions on what other people had done to him. It surprised Hakyeon a lot that Taekwoon didn't have a vegance to track down and kill the people who had ruined his family, he even asked Taekwoon that question on one of the nights he snuck away from his bedroom chamber's to Taekwoon's own.

'I'm not going to lie, I did think about it.' Taekwoon admits as he lays on Hakyeon's chest, curled up to his side. The younger tilted his head upwards to find Hakyeon already looking down at him with the obvious curiosity in his eyes. 'So why didn't you. I don't think anyone would blame you.' That's something else that Taekwoon knows, most people would agree that he had the right to get back at those men who had murdered his entire family. A lot of people would have done it themselves had they been in his situation. 'I just... I couldn't. I tracked them down and everything, but I didn't have the heart to even attempt to kill them.' It was simple, it was just that killing wasn't something that he was capable of, he wasn't like those people who could have ruined his life.  
'Is that how you ended up in this Kingdom. Because the men who killed them were here?' Taekwoon nods his head, Hakyeon was someone who was able to catch onto things that he was saying quickly. It was such a good quality about him, he was so intelligant. 'Yeah. I learnt that they were knights here, Hakyeon. It was their job to protect but they... they did the opposite of that.' Hakyeon was obviously shocked at that peice of infomation; Taekwoon had never told him that before.

'They attacked the village I lived in, and just destroyed it because they knew there would be no consequences for their actions.' Taekwoon sighs as he lifts up his hand and places it over his eyes to calm down, he could feel the tears burning and he didn't want them to fall. 'Their job is to protect, to fucking protect but they... they...' Taekwoon couldn't help the sob that escaped his lips as he hid his face in his hands and just let out the mental agony that he was feeling. 'Why...? Why?' He repeated and that was all he honestly wanted to know. Why did they kill almost a whole family with no remorse? They were innocent and didn't deserve the fate that had been handed to them.  
Hakyeon is quick to tend to his needs and try and comfort him, gently shushing him with comforting words and gentle careeses on his arms and face. Gentle fingers carding through his hair because that was something that always deemed successful in soothing him on most occasions. At the broken state of his lover Hakyeon could feel so much sympathy but anger at the people who had done this to him. And the fustration that he feels is immense because it was the knights that he worked and got along with that had done this to Taekwoon. If he ever found out who did this... He would probably kill them with no regret for what they had done. They had taken innocent lifes in such a brutal way, they deserved any punishment that they would get.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

On the second day Taekwoon was excited as the three days neared their ending, he and Hakyeon were going to be happy and away from here. There was nothing that was about to ruin his mood as he worked around the kitchens, not even caring as the head kitchen-hand is her usual bitter self. He was too busy thinking about the life that he and Hakyeon were going to have, they wouldn't have to hide any of their affections anymore- they could simply be happy with each other. Maybe they would find some small and unknown village far away from the kitchen, where they can live out their days together liked they talked about on the countless nights.

He looks forward and being able to hold hands in front of people, to have Hakyeon kiss him on the lips without the fear of beng seen. He's looking forward to being able to love Hakyeon without the fear of execution always following.

He doesn't understand why the Kingdom is so dead sense on not allowing Hakyeon the happiness that he deserve, what was the problem in falling in love with someone such as him? He knew it wasn't the problem that they were both males, it was that Hakyeon was the Prince and air to the throne. He couldn't fall in love with a simple and lower class cook. It would be a disgrace and Taekwoon would have embarrased the Kingdom and he would be put to death. The King would take away his life without a moment of hesitation, the King was known for being cold and cruel. A shocking difference between his eldest son, who was compassionate and kind, he wouldn't anyone unless they had it coming for them.

'You thinkin' 'bout the prince, eh?' Taekwoon is pulled from his thoughts when a flick is aimed at the middle of his forehead, and he yelped in surprise and shock at the sudden touch. He looked up with slightly wide eyes to see his best friend and manservant to the King himself, Jaehwan. This man was someone that both Hakyeon and Taekwoon trusted with their secrets and their life, he would never betray them and sell them out to the Kind. He would never do anything that resulted in his friend's untimily demise. 'Shut up.' He replied but had a kind smile on his face anyway, it had been a fair bit of time since he had last seen his best friend and to say he missed Jaehwan was an understatement.  He would miss Jaehwan when he and Hakyeon left, but he knew later in time that they could meet again when it was safe for them to return. But that could be fifty years in the future before their type of relationship was allowed

'I spoke to Hakyeon yesterday, he misses you dearly.' The cook wouldn't have been able to stop the small smile from spreading on his face even if he had tried to. Just hearing that Hakyeon missed him made him glad, he missed Hakyeon dearly as well. 'How is he? Is he well?' Asks the elder male, Jaehwan nodding his head with a fond expression on his features. He found Hakyeon and Taekwoon's love so enduring, it was precious and strong. 'He's been busy, on his feet all day. He's tired.' Taekwoon nods his head, but he knew that soon everything that Hakyeon was doing would pay off, they would leave and finally reach that level of happiness they dreamed of. 'But he's determined to do whatever it is he has planned.'

\---------

Taekwoon is laying on his back on his bed stairing up at the ceiling of his chamber, the only thing making it visible is the flickering candle on the bedside table. He rolls onto his side and pulls out a small old box that had been hidden under his mattress away from prying eyes. He sits up cross-legged and empties the contents of the box onto the blanket under him, it was a number of different letters that had been from Hakyeon when they began their relationship. He likes to read them, to go over them and remember how much he loved Hakyeon so much for the person that he was. He picks up a random one, certainly not the first but not his last either.

Dear My Beloved Taekwoon.  
I apologise for not being able to make the time to come and see you, are you faring well? I do hope so, I have some news for you that I hope gladdens you and brings you come type of peace. I went and attempted to track down which of the knights had been the ones to bring you such agony, to have killed your family. And I found them, and I'll be honest and tell you that I wanted to kill them for the hell that they had brought you.  
But I didn't, I say that to begin with, I didn't do it because I wouldn't have the right to be the one to slay them down. If you didn't want to no one else had the right. So instead I shed them of their knight titles and banished them from the Kingdom to never return. Father agreed with me, he doesn't want murdering knights to ruin is name so it was an easy task to convince him. If this is not what you had wanted then I do apologise, but I wanted to have something done to know that what they had done was not without punishment. I wanted to execute them.... I really did.  
What they had done wasn't right and they deserved much more than the banishment that they had got. But I know that in the next life that they will be dealt an unlucky hand for the crims that they had commited in this one. Who knows... maybe in the next life we'll be fated to each other once more. I like to believe that you are mine forever as I am yours, I do believe that. I'm afraid that this is all I have for now, so this will be my last letter for a little bit. I will write to yo again though, or maybe I'll see you before that.  
Goodbye for now, Angel.  
Your Hakyeon.

Taekwoon smiles down at that note, Hakyeon had actually gone out of his way to find those who had wrong Taekwoon. he had banished them from the Kingdom and that was more than enough for Taekwoon to be okay with. That was more than what he expected to happen, because so much time when by where they got no punishment for the murder of his family, they deserved this. Hakyeon has done so much for him and he doesn't think he could never do anything to return the thankfulness that he feels.

He puts that one down and moves onto the next letter and he instantly flushes because this one was so... crude and personal. It was just Hakyeon calling him the pet names that he would call him during sex, it was him saying what he would do the next timethat they had some time alone.  
Taekwoon has had sex with other people before, but being with Hakyeon made it all that more enjoyable. Because wasn't just about getting pleasure but he also made sure that Taekwoon felt good, always focused on the younger's needs before his own. He makes sure that Taekwoon reaches his climax before he does, he loves seeing that blissed out expression on the younger's face as he spilled all over himself. Taekwoon bites into his lower lip as he looks around the room, in which Hkyeon has taken him against every surface. He thinks about the night that Hakyeon had pinned him up against the wall and had fucked him against it, and despite his gentle prepping and caresses the way he trusted inside Taekwoon was anything but. It was hard and fast but Taekwoon loved it all the same, loved everything that Hakyeon gave to him.

His favorite position was riding Hakyeon as the elder sat against the head of the bed, the elder's hands steady on his hips as he helped to lift and lower the younger's body as the heat swallowed Hakyeon's cock. Hakyeon is always so attentive when he's in this position, taking over the moment that he saw that Taekwoon was losing energy was constantly lifting and dropping his body. The elder would push the younger down onto his back, Taekwoon's arms next to his head and gripping the sheets when Hakyeon would push back into him. The Prince will lift Taekwoon's legs so they fall over his shoulders, noting breathlessly that Taekwoon was always so flexible for him and him only.

Taekwoon shakes his head as he lays back down on his bed, laying on his side as he took a deep breath. Tomorrow would be the day that he and Hakyeon can leave and he finds himself wishing for it more than anything else.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

On the third day Hakyeon is no where to be seen.

Taekwoon has heard no words from him, not even a letter saying that it would take a bit longer than usual. But there was nothing and it leaves Taekwoon feeling so utterly stupid. He had believed Hakyeon wordlessly, because no one has ever given hi any news on when the Prince was.  
It shows it Taekwoon's mood how down he is, not even Jaehwan's light and hay tone was able to make him feel better like it normally would. He just wanted Hakyeon to at least talk to him, but the Prince was no where to be seen. Not even Jaehwan had seen hi around the castle. 'It's okay, hyung. You'll see him soon, I promise.' Jaehwan sounds sure, but Taekwoon isn't even sure if he believes him.


End file.
